


Shattered Shades of Red

by DarkSkyRed



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bad English, Based on a Creepypasta, Childhood Friends, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Later Smut, M/M, Mount Weather, Namelessshipping, Romance, Slow Build, Top!Red, Tragic Romance, Yaoi, bottom!Green, cute pikachu?, gameverse, is a secret, later explain, support me :3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkyRed/pseuds/DarkSkyRed
Summary: the happy moments are not durable, that's what Red learned at the time that his life took a sudden change.know that their world was nothing but a lie, a reality invented a god that does not exist seeing a reality of the idealism of a God called Arceus and a horrible secret hidden in the depths of myths and legends.WARNING YAOI boyxboyif not to your liking don't read( '•౪•')gameverse





	1. The beginning of an adventure

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my main language :( idk im bad at this :v  
> im doing a facebook group well ya now for the shippers 7w7  
> and   
> with the commitment to translate doujinshis with the cute green and cool Red  
> maybe :v...  
> well... ^3^
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/1001877116591795/
> 
> enjoy!!^w^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the happy moments are not durable, that's what Red learned at the time that his life took a sudden change.  
> know that their world was nothing but a lie, a reality invented a god that does not exist seeing a reality of the idealism of a God called Arceus and a horrible secret hidden in the depths of myths and legends.  
> WARNING YAOI boyxboy  
> if not to your liking don't read( '•౪•')  
> gameverse

  
In a beautiful oak tree are two children of 8 years.  
"Isn't beautiful the Planet Red? .- The above watched him carefully and expressionless  
¨ It's a world full of opportunities, ideals and dreams, is an enigma I want to discover-smiled as he watched the sky-¨its beauty and vitality it possesses is unique, makes me feel live¨.-he closed his eyes as he inhaled the sweet smell of spring and slowly let out a slow sigh that came out of those little pink lips - "cover-smiled as he watched the sky-¨its beauty and vitality it possesses is unique, it makes me feel live¨.-he closed his eyes as he inhaled the sweet smell of spring and slowly let out a slow sigh that came out of those little pink lips - "

"....." - I watched carefully every action did the brunette

"As always quiet Isn't?"

"Do not...."

"Then what is it?" - Focused his gaze on those red eyes in which both hide and show the feelings of azabache-

"You're in the clouds" he smiled with a grin

"No, as you think" 'I gave a gentle nudge in the ribs "I've been thinking how to spend the final level of the NES" - Looking disinterestedly his white tennis shoes like the most important thing at the moment

"Heh, But you passed that level six times!" - He looked slyly "be someone you're thinking ?? idk .... like Blue?"

(That girl is very sloppy but has a good sense of humor, I like it ") He was looking pensively

"In my view, it shows that you have read novels of Daisy right?"

-blush of shame "is not true!" - he refute quickly and disguising his blush by scratching his cheek -

The dark haired remained neutral but with a funny look at the confession of his friend. "Green......"

"What if?" - He answered while making a pout and looked away with shame

"I want you to promise me one thing" he looked and matched in the same way-.

Auburn did not know that expressed that look but felt a slight warmth to feel the hand of Red raise his with a gentleness that seemed to be that I was dealing with a face porcelain and, while somewhat strange for emerald eyes looked strangeness and a slight blush on his cheeks

\- "Red .."

Red speaks ...

¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~

Despite being smaller they were very intelligent, being forced to adapt to the world of adults, the only children on Pallet town and being next to a girl his own age named Blue.

This tells the story of Red, a child of a widowed mother and Green in which the difficult task of being a prodigy and prestigious child without parents because of a war that took place years ago, and grandson of the famous Samuel Oak, dedicated scientist on the study of Pokemons and their varieties. Life was difficult for them since Green was carrying the burden of being the best as to maintain the popularity of his family with pride as Red who spent taking care of her mother the one who gave life and took care of him in most of his childhood, it is difficult to face the reality of losing someone dear without getting to know him at all.

The time he spent with his father was treasured, since their cuddles and affection showed only to his family, a facet that was not according to his personality, a cold man of slim build, black hair penetrating and a desolate look of his ruby color eyes.

In itself, it was the spitting image of his father a trainer whose been met around the world and friend of those in need.

He did not complain, not while his emerald was with him,

His first love, his soulmate.

\------: ++: +: +: +: +: +: +: +: +: +: +: +: +: ++:

\- Present ¢ ¢ ~ ~

Slowly he saw his life pass before his eyes the image of that living abomination in front him with bloodlust. Being petrified and terrified at the gaunt form of the creature, he could not help for the first time being helplessness and the terror dominate his body. there was no escape ..... he made a mistake, one which can not fix ....

All .. because he reveal the reality of his world ....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments inspire me to write :3
> 
> I'm excited for the premiere of pokemon generations you like ??  
> :3


	2. Mount Silver

A spacious place next to what you hear the sound of snow swirling on Mount Silver or said another way Mount Shirogane.

I see outside the cave the snow that is falling and fluttering.  
I was here a few months ago I won the championship.

He fulfilled what he wants to do as a child, now he pursues only the challenges of Advice from Professor Oak on Mount Silver in which he called the unknown pokemons for strong and others that inhabit some legendary pokemon.

With that determination I went there, I did not say goodbye to my mother and I havent told her where I was going, nor the people closest to me can show them affection.

Focusing on myself and the guilt of having been stripped the title of Green, he must be abhorring me to have taken away his fulfilled dream.

Without avoiding to see the disappointment of his grandfather or the way in which he saw frustrated of not being able to defend its title.

He wanted the acceptance of his grandfather, I realized that late ....

He ran because I did not want to face him or to look weak in front of me ... I saw his grandfather running behind him ... I was there at the entrance ....

It was already night. My mother was taking her time while watching the TV carelessly.

He said good night and hugged her tightly, she was surprised And she corresponded in the same way, not knowing that it was the last time we would see each other ....

She kissed my forehead, saying how proud she was, I just nodded, letting go of her arms I went up to my room before I last looked at her, i noticed that a tear slipped down her cheek as she sat down to take what was left Of his tea

List my things in my backpack, taking the desperate need to pikachu put on a red scarf and securing my belt with my pokeballs I put my cap, going out the window as small used to do and get off the tree with pikachu on my shoulder I walked Away from my house and then take Charizard and indicate the place.

In mount silver, it is a comfortable place for me, I do not want to be sociable, I also have a special connection with my pokemons, knowing what they are, what I get to know them and living together made us inseparable.

They climbed up very fast as I became more resistant to the temperature or the difficulty of climbing the mountain at the short age of 13, we moved on

 

We reached the top of the mountain there was a large cave, finally a long month of nobles, a rest without a prisoner a campfire with the branches that we collected on the way to get everyone, and the food, with everything we Win in these years of fighting there was no shortage in that matter,i gave them the best.

Then feed me a box of cookies and milk in the bottle

We had a week more rations, this would be our home, they had no problem, they were safer with me and the atmosphere was more relaxing ..... but Snorlax is already very obvious.

I looked back outside everyone was sleeping except for me that I could not fall asleep ....

For some reason had a bad feeling, something that gave me a chill in the cemetery pokemon 2 years ago and again when that girl said to see something over my shoulder ....

I was restless, I could not go back down ...


End file.
